Sonho de uma noite de verão
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Baseado em uma obra de William Shakespeare, adaptado por mim com os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin em uma aventura divertida e romântica. Boa leitura e não se esqueçam dos reviews por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonho de uma noite de verão(Adaptado) - Parte I**

Fanfiction baseada numa obra de William Shakespeare, com os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin que não me pertencem, e sim ao Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Personagens:**  
Helena – Kaoru Kamiya  
Demétrio – Kenshin Himura  
Hérmia – Megumi Takane  
Lisandro – Sanosuke Sagara  
Teseu – Aoshi Shinomori  
Hipólita – Misao Makimachi  
Egeu – Dr.Guensai  
Oberon – Saitou Hajime  
Titânia – Yumi Komogata  
Palhaço-burro – Shishio Makoto  
Puck – Yahiko Myojin(He, he, he)  
Flor de Ervilha – Tae  
Teia de Aranha – Omasu  
Mariposinha – Okon  
Semente de mostarda - Tsubame

Aoshi era um príncipe muito sábio e justo. Ele ia se casar com a princesa Misao em poucos dias e dariam uma grande festa.  
O povo preparava-se para o grande acontecimento, enfeitando as ruas da cidade, fazendo roupas novas e coloridas, ensaiando músicas e peças teatrais.  
O velho Guensai pensou muito antes de apresentar-se ao príncipe Aoshi. Ele não queria estragar a felicidade do príncipe, mas precisa de seu conselho. Guensai estava chateado porque sua filha Megumi não queria casar-se com o noivo que ele escolhera para ela.  
Assim que chegou ao castelo do príncipe, acompanhado da filha, Guensai pediu desculpas a ele:

- Eu não queria estragar este momento tão especial para Vossa Alteza, mas...

- Caro Guensai, as portas do meu castelo estão sempre abertas para você!

- Muito Obrigado, meu príncipe. Prometi a Kenshin que minha filha Megumi se casaria com ele, mas ela não quer me obedecer!

Megumi interrompe as reclamações do pai:

- Perdão, príncipe Aoshi, mas eu amo Sanosuke, e não Kenshin. Se eu me casar com ele, Kaoru morrerá de tristeza!

Aoshi ouviu atentamente as reclamações de Guensai e de Megumi. Porém, por mais bondoso de fosse, não podia mudar as leis daquela época...

"Todo pai terá o direito de matar a própria filha se ela não lhe obedecer"  
Com pena de Megumi, Aoshi resolveu dar-lhe um prazo para que pensasse melhor:

- Tu terás até a próxima lua nova para voltar atrás na sua decisão, Megumi. Nem um dia a mais, nem um dia a menos!

Megumi ficou muito triste. Precisava encontrar-se com Sano para pensarem numa saída.  
Logo que retornaram do castelo, mandou que uma criada levasse um recado a Sanosuke:

"Venha me encontrar à tarde,  
Na entrada do bosque  
Corro perigo de vida"  
De sua Megumi

Assim que avistou Sano, Megumi correu para seus braços e deram um terno beijo:

- Se não casar com Kenshin, meu pai me matará! É o que manda a lei.

Sano ficou preocupado e pensativo enquanto acariciava a face da amada, mas logo teve uma idéia:

- Já sei minha raposinha! A tia Tomoe é muito rica e vive longe daqui. Vamos fugir e nos casar na cidade dela! Lá, essa pena de morte não tem valor algum.

Animados, combinaram encontrar-se na noite seguinte, naquele mesmo lugar.  
Megumi nem bem acabará de dar uns "amassos" de despedida em Sano, quando avistou Kaoru. A amiga estava muito triste. Continuava gostando de Kenshin. Que gostava de Megumi que gostava de Sanosuke:

- Pode ter coisa pior do que não ser amada? – Kaoru chorava.

Para que Kaoru não perdesse a esperança quanto a Kenshin, Megumi acabou revelando a sua fuga com Sano.

- Quando eu estiver longe, Kenshin ficará sozinho e voltará a te amar! – Megumi garantiu.

Megumi despediu-se de Kaoru com beijo no rosto, que, sozinha, ficou a pensar no seu amado. Se contasse a Kenshin sobre a fuga dos dois, ele certamente lhe ficaria agradecido. E, com a partida de Megumi, iria sentir-se tão sozinho e abandonado que voltaria a amá-la.  
Decidida, Kaoru foi correndo contar a Kenshin o plano dos apaixonados.

No dia seguinte, enquanto anoitecia e Megumi e Sano se preparavam para fuga, um outro encontro acontecia no meio do bosque...  
Saitou, o rei dos duendes, interrompeu a caminhada de Yumi, a rainha das fadas. Ele andava muito nervoso com a rainha, que se recusava a satisfazer seu desejo. Queria que Yumi lhe desse um garotinho que ela tinha a seus cuidados, pois precisava dele como ajudante no seu bosque mágico.

- Como é, vai dar o menino ou não? – Ele xingou.  
As fadas que acompanhavam Yumi fizeram um círculo em volta da rainha para protegê-la do rei furioso.

- Não! Quando a mãe do garoto estava no leito da morte, prometi que cuidaria dele! É comigo ele deve ficar, Saitou. Esta é a minha última palavra! – e Yumi deu meia-volta.

Saitou ficou louco de raiva. Ia dar um jeito de se vingar da rainha das fadas.

"Ela me negou um pedido!", pensou. "Vai ver o que acontece quando não sou atendido!"

Imediatamente chamou Yahiko, o duende mais esperto e baderneiro que conhecia. Tinha um plano e contava com a sua ajuda para executá-lo com perfeição.

- Quero que vá buscar, o mais rápido possível, o suco de amor-perfeito. Sabe aquela flor de três cores que há por todo o bosque?

Yahiko, que fez cara de curioso e perguntou:

- Claro, mas o que vai fazer com ele, Saitou? Conte logo!

- O suco de amor-perfeito é mágico. Vou derramar umas gotas nos olhos de Yumi quanto ela estiver dormindo. Quando acordar, vai se apaixonar pelo primeiro...

- Sapo asqueroso... – Yahiko interrompeu o rei, dando uma risada do mal.

- Leão, Ganso ou touro! Pode até ser uma mosca...Ela vai se apaixonar pelo primeiro ser que encontrar! Agora vá, enquanto dá para enxergar, que está é noite de lua nova!

Yahiko adorou a idéia do rei e saiu o mais rápido que podia atrás dos amores-perfeitos.  
Enquanto esperava, Saitou afofou a grama e deitou-se. Mal se ajeitou sobre a relva e já ia acender o cigarro, quando ouviu vozes. Achou melhor ficar invisível. Numa baforada do cigarro, o que sobrou de Saitou foi só um raio de luz por entre as árvores.

Kaoru contou a Kenshin sobre a fuga de Megumi e Sanosuke.  
Ele ouviu tudo, pálido de raiva. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Kaoru. Pediu então à Kaoru que se encontrasse com ele mais tarde e lhe mostrasse o lugar onde sua noiva e Sano se encontrariam. Queria surpreender o casal.  
Kaoru foi à frente, indicando o caminho por entre as árvores do bosque. Mas, quando chegaram ao local, não encontraram ninguém.  
Kenshin ficou muito irritado. Achou que Kaoru tinha inventado toda aquela história para ficar mais tempo perto dele.

- Você não disse que eles estariam aqui? Você mentiu, Kaoru. Suma da minha vista, mentirosa! Me deixaste muito desapontado, o que eu ainda sentia por ti se acabou!

- Mas Kenshin meu amado, é a pura verdade, eu jamais mentiria para você! Eu sempre vou ter amar, Kenshin... – Kaoru suspirou.

Kenshin pediu que Kaoru o esquecesse e virou as costas embrenhando-se no bosque. No entanto, nada fazia com que ele ainda a esquecerá, Kaoru decidiu segui-lo. Resolveu apressar o passo; só assim deixaria Kaoru e as lembranças para trás.

- Não me siga! – ordenou.

Kaoru começou a chorar compussivamente. Não conseguia entender como é que o amor que ele jurara ter por ela um dia havia terminado.

Tentava seguir Kenshin, mas ele andava rápido demais.  
Cansada e triste, sentindo-se perdida no meio daquele bosque cheio de animais terríveis e ferozes, Kaoru não desistia. Caminhava à toa, chamando pelo amado.  
Saitou, que tudo vira, ficou "puto" com Kenshin e com pena da moça, sozinha e desprezada.  
Quando Yahiko chegou, trazendo o suco de amor-perfeito, Saitou o dividiu em duas partes, ficando com um tanto para si e devolvendo o restante para seu ajudante:

- Enquanto vou atrás de Yumi derramar o encanto nos seus olhos, quero que vás e despeje esse suco encantado nos olhos de uma outra pessoa.

Yahiko nem estranhou o pedido de Saitou. O rei pedia cada coisa!

- Nos olhos de quem? Quem será minha vitima? – Yahiko fez olhar mal.

- Imagine que uma linda jovem dizia palavras de amor a um moço e ele nem ligou. Ela o seguiu pelo bosque, e o tal sem vergonha, bem-vestido mas de gênio ruim, a deixou sozinha.

- Abandonada? – Yahiko estava indignado.

- Largada à própria sorte num bosque cheio de feras! – Saitou confirmou.

Yahiko concordou com Saitou. Aquilo não era modo de tratar uma senhorita. O rapaz devia ser mesmo mau caráter.

Saitou, decidido, explicou a Yahiko o que ele deveria fazer:

- Encontre o casal o mais rápido possível. Quando o jovem estiver descansando, verifique se a linda senhorita vai estar por perto. Na certa ela terá seguido o rapaz. Só então, e com muito cuidado, derrame o suco nos olhos dele e diga as palavras de efeito. Com a nossa ajuda, essa moça terá o sentimento do amado de volta!  
Yahiko adorou a idéia de vingar do moço. Quando o rapaz acordasse, quem seria a primeira pessoa a estar ao seu lado seria a senhorita desprezada. O encanto agiria na hora e ele retomaria os sentimentos guardados por ela.  
Enquanto Yahiko saía correndo a procurar o rapaz bem-vestido, Saitou suspirou:

- Ah, o amor correspondido é muito mais belo!

Yumi chamou as amigas fadas enquanto se preparava para repousar.  
Sua cama era toda enfeitada por flores perfumadas e de várias cores. Do alto, como uma cortina, desciam dois mantos de hera adornados por rosas aveludadas, presos aos cantos por buquês de violetas.  
Saitou, escondido, admirava a bela rainha das fadas dando ordens...

- Cuidem bem do meu sono – Ela recomendava às fadas, com a voz mais doce do mundo. – Espantem os insetos das rosas e os morcegos horríveis que voam por aí. Peçam à coruja que pare de piar enquanto durmo.

Bocejando, pediu que as fadas cantassem.  
As fadas, fazendo um grande círculo em volta da cama da rainha, cantavam em voz melodiosa:

"Insetos, besouros, largatos e ratos,  
corujas, morcegos, cobras e sapos, escorpiões, mariposas e até largatos,  
bicho rabudo, sem rabo, sem chifre ou chifrudo,  
nem chegue a raposa  
ou mesmo de manso o macaco e o ganso,  
para fora, se mandem, ai vai um feitiço!  
Durma, rainha, como um bebê,  
Amanhã, acordarás muito bem.  
Venha, passarinho, cante rouxinol para a alteza dormir bem..."

A rainha caiu num sono profundo. As fadas correram a executar suas tarefas.  
As vozes das fadas tinham mesmo um impacto. Por pouco Saitou também não puxava um ronco. Saiu de seu esconderijo e, aproximando-se do leito florido, derrubou algumas gostas do suco de amor-perfeito nos olhos de Yumi.  
Antes de partir, receitou algumas palavras no ouvido da rainha:

"Urso, gato ou leão,  
seja o bicho que for,  
amará de paixão!"

O encanto não devia demorar a agir.

- Quero só ver a próxima paixão de Yumi! – Saitou afastou-se triunfante e acendeu um cigarro.

Assim que chegou à entrada principal do bosque, Megumi avistou Sano. Se beijaram. O plano da fuga havia começado bem.  
Não tiveram dificuldade nas primeiras trilhas por que Sanosuke conhecia muito bem aquele bosque. Com o passar das horas, no entanto, o rapaz começa a estranhar o caminho. Ou as árvores tinham trocado de lugar ou estavam perdidos.

- AH!!!!!!!SEU GRISTA DE GALO!!!!! Você disse que saiba o caminho! – Megumi havia dado um soco na cabeça de Sano.

- Ei raposa! Calma ai fica difícil enxergar algo nessa escuridão! – Sano passava a mão na cabeça, onde se formará um galo.

Megumi não demorou para reclamar do cansaço que sentia.  
Havia rasgado seu manto novíssimo e caro de ceda várias vezes e por outras tantas tropeçara nas pedras do caminho. Percebendo que não adiantava discutir e que sua amada estava exausta, Sano sugeriu:

- Acho melhor descansarmos...Amanhã, com o raiar do sol, encontrarei a trilha raposinha.

Megumi concordou, exceto o dizer de "raposinha". Dormiria ali mesmo, naquela grama macia como tapete. Estendeu seu manto sobre a grama molhada pelo orvalho e acomodou-se.  
Sanosuke esperou a amada adormecer. Tomaria conta dela até durante o sono. Tinha certeza de que no dia seguinte saberia onde se encontravam. Já havia passado por ali tantas vezes.  
Algum tempo depois, em meio ao silêncio do bosque, começou a bocejar. E achou por bem tirar um cochilo.

"Um jovem bem-vestido, a dormir perto de uma linda moça...", relembrava as palavras do rei.

Yahiko parou no meio de uma clareira. Lá estava o jovem bem-vestido adormecido. E, mas adiante, a linda jovem que Saitou descrevera.

- Putz...que sorte! – exclamou, orgulhoso de si.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota:** Há, há, há...sei que alguns personagens ficaram muito engraçados na pele dos personagens do livro, como por exemplo o Saitou como rei dos duendes...espero que leiam o próximo capítulo e deixem reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonho de uma noite de verão(Adaptado ) - Parte II**

Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin que não me pertencem, e sim ao Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Personagens:**  
Helena – Kaoru Kamiya  
Demétrio – Kenshin Himura  
Hérmia – Megumi Takane  
Lisandro – Sanosuke Sagara  
Teseu – Aoshi Shinomori  
Hipólita – Misao Makimachi  
Egeu – Dr.Guensai  
Oberon – Saitou Hajime  
Titânia – Yumi Komogata  
Palhaço-burro – Shishio Makoto  
Puck – Yahiko Myojin  
Flor de Ervilha – Tae  
Teia de Aranha – Omasu  
Mariposinha – Okon  
Semente de mostarda - Tsubame

Yahiko parou no meio de uma clareira. Lá estava o jovem bem-vestido adormecido. E, mas adiante, a linda jovem que Saitou descrevera.

- Putz...que sorte! – exclamou, orgulhoso de si.

Sua tarefa era simples. Derramar umas gotas do suco amor-perfeito sobre os olhos do adormecido, falar umas palavras e o feitiço aconteceria

"Durma, fique a sonhar...  
Quando despertar,  
Seu amor perfeito  
Irá encontrar"

"Assim que abrir os olhos, ele vai se apaixonar por essa linda dama!" – e Yahiko partiu, orgulhoso. Saitou lhe daria uma recompensa, pelo menos ele esperava ganhar alguma coisa.

Se não tivesse pensando na recompensa, Yahiko teria visto naquele momento, e bem próximo da clareira, Kenshin fugindo de Kaoru...Ah, o destino!  
Ao avistar a clareira, Kaoru, que sentia um enorme cansaço, parou um instante. Kenshin aproveitou e correu por entre as árvores, sumindo na escuridão. Agora sim, ficara sozinha no bosque...  
Mas, já sem forças, resolveu descansar.  
Mal afastou os ramos de uma árvore, viu Sanosuke sobre a relva.

- Nossa! Que rosto mais pálido! Será que está morto? – aflita, colocou a mão bem devagar sobre o coração de Sanosuke.

Ao sentir que alguém o tocava, Sanosuke acordou...E foi para Kaoru o seu primeiro olhar. Um olhar tremendamente apaixonado!  
O suco do amor-perfeito fizera efeito, com certeza. Só que na pessoa errada:

- KAORU! Como você é linda! – Sanosuke exclamou se levantando

Kaoru ficou pasma. Não estava entendo o comportamento do amigo.  
Sanosuke, apaixonado, ajoelhou-se aos pés de Kaoru:

- Não há guaxinim mais lindo no mundo! Case-se comigo!  
Sanosuke queria saber onde Kenshin estava. Precisava matá-lo com a Futae No Kiwami.  
Não ia admitir que outro homem olhasse para Kaoru. Morreria de ciúmes.

- Só terei olhos para ti de agora em diante. A Megitsune não chega nem aos seus pés...

- Ensandeceu Sano? Tu es o namorado da minha melhor amiga! Estas a brincar comigo?

Sanosuke, cada vez mais apaixonado, beijou a mão de Kaoru.  
Kaoru só via uma saída: sair correndo que nem uma doida. Correr de Sanosuke, que brincava com ela, uma brincadeira de mau gosto.  
Embrenhou-se pelo bosque para fugir de Sano e continuar a procurar seu amado Kenshin.  
Sanosuke sai correndo atrás de Kaoru. Nem lhe passou pelo crista de galo que Megumi tinha ficado a dormir sobre a relva. Putz...agora que Sano está ferrado!  
Megumi acordou alguns minutos depois, muito assustada. Havia sonhado que alguém estava fazendo uma canja com o Sano.

- Que pesadelo horrível, se bem que o cheiro era muito bom!...Sanosuke! – ela olhou em volta. – Sanosuke!

Megumi ficou muito "puta" ao perceber que estava sozinha. Se ela pega-se Sanosuke, ela que faria uma canja dele. Totalmente nervosa, decidiu sair dali. Iria achar Sanosuke, e fazer uma bela de uma canja com ele.  
Ela jamais imaginaria que, bem perto dela, dois seres(um fumando) começavam uma discussão...  
Saitou mal podia esperar que Yahiko terminasse de contar se o encantamento dera certo.  
Yahiko explicou que havia colocado as gostas nos olhos do rapa bem-vestido. Ele dormia ao lado de uma linda dama, conforme Saitou falara.

- E aí eu... – Yahiko continuou.

- Aí o quê, moleque?

- Aí...que eu vi uma outra jovem fugindo de um rapaz bem-vestido. E percebi que podia Ter cometido um pequeno engano.

- E como descobriu que colocou o encantamento no jovem errado? – Saitou tremia de raiva.

- Quando vi o jovem bem-vestido correndo atrás de uma moça, linda como a outra, mas os cabelos estavam presos com um lenço. – Yahiko engoliu um seco.

A princípio, Saitou achou que o duende havia feito aquilo de pura malandragem, mas logo concluiu que tudo não passava de um engano.

"Devia Ter falado que o jovem tinha uma cicatriz em forma de cruz do lado esquerdo do rosto" Saitou pensou.

Precisava pôr ordem naquela bagunça. Nada de pedir que Yahiko fizesse isso ou aquilo. Um feitiço na pessoa errada, e teria mais um casal maluco no meio do bosque em plena madrugada. Um fugindo do outro, Podia Ter coisa mais imbecil?  
Para um rei como Saitou, tudo era possível, logo ele e Yahiko apareceram no local onde Kenshin roncava profundamente, depois de dar voltas e mais voltas no bosque, na esperança de esquecer Kaoru e encontrar Sanosuke e Megumi. Mais depressa que pode, Saitou colocou algumas gotas do suco de amor-perfeito nas pálpebras de Kenshin, fazendo o encantamento:

"Ronque, fica a sonhar...  
Quando acordar,  
Seu amor perfeito  
Irá reencontrar."

Saitou e Yahiko ficaram escondidos à espera de Kaoru. Saitou tinha certeza de que ela estava perto dali.  
Kaoru apareceu uns minutos depois, quase morta de cansaço, e ficou feliz da vida ao encontrar Kenshin.

- Mesmo roncando e babando és o mais belo! – suspirou, sentando-se ao lado de Kenshin.

Quando Kenshin abriu os olhos uma coisa aconteceu. Ele havia recuperado sua antiga paixão por Kaoru, ficou maravilhado ao ver os olhos de Kaoru.  
Ajoelhando-se aos pés de Kaoru, ele declarou:

- Kaoru es o grande amor da minha vida! Como pude guarda-te no fundo do meu coração? Esquecer tudo o que passamos? Foi um tolo!

Kaoru não acreditava no que ouvia. Era muito bom! Kenshin, a seus pés, recuperou seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Ai! Que bom...Kenshin realmente me ama! Tudo não passou de um engano", pensou, e para sua raiva ouviu outra voz conhecida.

Era Sanosuke, que, aproximando-se de Kaoru, também se declarava:

- Não fuja do meu amor! Venha comigo Tanuki Musume!  
Kenshin não gostou da atitude de Sano:

- O que está pensando, Sanosuke? É a mim que Kaoru ama!

- Você que pensa!- esbravejou Sanosuke.

A jovem nem sabia o que dizer. O que era aquilo? Os dois a brigaram por ela? E olha que o Sano nunca tratou ela seriamente, somente fazendo as brincadeiras que sempre fazia.  
Para complicar, Megumi apareceu logo em seguida.  
Estava bufando de raiva de Sanosuke. Quando viu os dois discutindo pela Kaoru, ficou mais furiosa do que antes:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? SANOSUKE SAGARA! SEU SAFADO!!!!

- Não sei o que aconteceu com o Sano, de repente ele ficou assim! E olha que ele fala sério!

- Eu sabia que ele era bobo, mais não sabia que era safado! – reagiu Megumi.- Onde está a minha amiga fiel? Eu confiei em você contando o nosso plano. Só você sabia disso. Quer me explicar o que estão fazendo aqui? Você e o Kenshin?

- Concordo que agi mal – Kaoru tentou explicar-se. – Contei a Kenshin sobre a fuga de vocês...Mas fiz isso porque o amo muito. Queria que ele ficasse agradecido e recupera-se o amor que sentia por mim. Kenshin resolveu procura-te no bosque e eu vim atrás...daí o Sano resolve agir assim! Kenshin havia recuperado o que sentia por mim, olha que gozado?

Nesse momento, as duas jovens notaram que os dois haviam desaparecido.  
Kenshin e Sanosuke haviam saído dali para lutar em outro lugar, menos escuro e espaçoso, onde pudessem lutar à vontade, tudo pelo amor de Kaoru. Kenshin retirou sua Sakabatou da bainha e Sano estalou os dedos das mãos. Aquele que vencesse o duelo ficaria com a Kaoru.

O rei Saitou e Yahiko, assistiam a tudo escondidos atrás de uma árvore.  
Saitou tinha de consertar o erro de Yahiko. Mas como?

- Já sei!- e puxou o duende para um lugar mais afastado, onde explicou o plano.

Yahiko deveria apagar o brilho das estrelas com bastante neblina; assim Kenshin e Sano ficariam completamente perdidos e não conseguiriam duelar. Para complicar um pouco mais, Yahiko imitaria as vozes de Kenshin e Sanosuke para confundi-los bastante e afastá-los um do outro. Eles ficariam tão cansados e malucos que cairiam no sono.  
Yahiko segurava o riso. Era o tipo de coisa que adorava fazer, deixar todos muito malucos.

- Enquanto estiverem dormindo, Yahiko, você coloca algumas gotas do suco de ervas desta vez na pessoa certa. Já que o efeito do amor-perfeito curou a ferida do coração de Kenshin quanto a Kaoru.

- E o que esse troço faz?

- A erva da ilusão funciona como um antídoto do suco de amor-perfeito. Quando Sanosuke acordar, voltará ao normal. E agora, enquanto você desfaz a confusão que criou, vou ver por quem Yumi terá apaixonado.

Yahiko sentiu um frio na espinha. Contava ou não para Saitou o que tinha feito com Yumi? Antes que levasse uma bronca ainda maior, começou...

- Yumi estava dormindo quando tudo aconteceu. – Yahiko deu uma risada.

Saitou esperou o melhor que ainda viria.  
De forma pausada, Yahiko continuou seu relato.

-Tinha ido espiar Yumi, quando percebeu que ali perto se reuniam alguns membros do grupo Juppongatana conversando. Viu então que o chefe deles, o Shishio, eu não ia coma a cara dele.

Yahiko teve a idéia de transformar a cabeça da "múmia queimada" numa cabeça de burro queimada e enfaixada. O coitado do Shishio ficou sozinho procurando os resto do pessoal que havia se assustado.  
Mais que depressa, Yahiko fez com que o "burro múmia queimado" se aproximasse do lugar onde Yumi dormia.

- E...? – Saitou interrompeu as risadas de Yahiko.

- Ele não viu a rainha. Estava lá sentado, morrendo de sono, esperando que os colegas voltassem. – Quando Yumi acordar, ficará apaixonada pelo "burro múmia queimado".

Saitou achou tudo aquilo ótimo. Não iria perder aquele cena gozada por nada no mundo.

- Espere, Saitou! O que eu faço com as duas damas?

Saitou pensou por um momento. Só havia uma saída:

- Você tem que dar um jeito de levá-las para perto dos jovens adormecidos. Imite as vozes dos seus namorados, assim elas vão correr para lá e para cá, à procura deles. Quando estiverem cansadas, leve-as para o local onde os jovens estão dormindo. Não deixe que elas os vejam. Isso estragaria tudo. Verifique se elas vão se deitar ao lado dos seus namorados. Não quero mais saber que confusão amorosa, está me entendendo? – aumentou o tom de voz.  
Yahiko concordou e logo foi colocar o plano em prática.

Yumi espreguiçou-se em sua cama florida e abriu os olhos.  
Quando olhou para o lado e viu o "burro múmia queimado", apaixonou-se imediatamente. Ficou tão maravilhada com sua beleza que exclamou:

- Nunca vi ser tão belo! Será que também é inteligente? Aí seria um sonho: tudo numa pessoa só! – O "burro múmia queimado", meio sonolento, ficou assustado.  
"Mas o que é isso?", pensou. "Quem é essa linda mulher, dizendo-se apaixonada por mim?"

- Bem que eu queria ser mais inteligente para lembrar a saída deste bosque...mas parece que sou um burro, mesmo – completou, desanimado.

- Sair do bosque? De jeito algum! Vai ficar aqui comigo, para sempre. Já sei! Você gosta de música? Posso arrumar qualquer tipo de música...- ofereceu. – Fadas! Vocês precisam me ajudar.

Saitou, escondido atrás da cama de Yumi, entre uma baforada e outra, ria com gosto. A idéia de colocar uma cabeça de burro naquele homem tinha sido excelente! Que mico para a rainha!  
As fadas apareceram em segundos e se ajoelharam aos pés da rainha. Yumi ordenou que elas se apresentassem ao seu amado:

- Por favor, digam seus nomes e façam tudo o que for possível para agrada-lo.

- Sou Tae, a flor de Ervilha – a primeira se apresentou.

- E eu, Omasu, a teia de aranha – a Segunda fez reverência.

- Meu nome é Okon, a mariposinha – sorriu a terceira.

- Pode me chamar de Tsubame, flor de mostarda – a menor delas disse.  
A rainha puxou o "burro múmia queimado" para perto de si e, com todo o cuidado, colocou a cabeça do amado no seu colo. Cega e apaixonada, elogiava os enormes orelhões de Shishio:

- Como suas orelhas são delicadas!  
Shishio estava muito interessado na bela rainha e nos serviços das fadas.

- Uma de vocês me faz um cafuné? – indagou.

E lá foi Tae a fazer cafunés na cabeça do Shishio burro.  
Depois de muito cafuné, Shishio teve outro desejo:

- É impressão ou tem uma colmeia nesta árvore? – ele quis saber;

- Tem sim! – as quatro fadas responderam em coro.

- Ah! Então deve Ter favos de mel. Adoro favos de mel. Omasu, pegue para mim – Shishio disse.- E não deixe de matar essa abelha terrível que está sobre minha cabeça.

Depois de se deliciar com o mel, Shishio, fez um novo pedido: queria que Okon e Tsubame coçassem seu rosto.

- Agora me deu uma fome! – continuou Shishio.

A rainha quis saber o que ele gostaria de comer. Mesmo que fosse algo difícil, ela daria um jeito de conseguir com a ajuda das fadas.

- Gostaria de comer um capim bem fresco!

E lá foram duas fadas atrás de capim verde e fresco para aquele burro.  
As fadas voltaram em poucos segundos com o capim, matando a fome daquele burro.

- Que sono! – ele disse – Vou dormir um pouco. Sentem-se a minha volta e toquem uma música.  
A rainha puxou Shishio novamente para seu colo.

- Como ele é lindo! Estou apaixonada!- a rainha suspirou, enquanto enfeitava a cabeça de Shishio com uma delicada orla de flores.  
Saitou achou que aquilo já era demais...Estava na hora de sair de trás da cama de Yumi e aproveitar o memento para zoar da cara dela.

Ela ficaria tão sem jeito que não negaria seu pedido. Agora teria o garoto como ajudante no seu bosque mágico.

- Vejam só! A rainha Yumi fazendo carinho num burro múmia queimado! Quem diria! HÁ!HÁ!HÁ!HÁ!

Yumi estremeceu. Aquela paixão não tinha mesmo nenhum sentindo. Ela, uma rainha linda e poderosa, apaixonada por um burro! Mas...que desculpa daria para aquela coroa de flores que arrumava na cabeça do Shishio?

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonho de uma noite de verão(Adaptado)"- Final 

- Vejam só! A rainha Yumi fazendo carinho num burro múmia queimado! Quem diria! HÁ!HÁ!HÁ!HÁ!

Yumi estremeceu. Aquela paixão não tinha mesmo nenhum sentindo. Ela, uma rainha linda e poderosa, apaixonada por um burro! Mas...que desculpa daria para aquela coroa de flores que arrumava na cabeça do Shishio?

- Nunca pensei que você chegasse a esse ponto! Apaixonada por um burro, Yumi? Se ele ainda fosse o príncipe dos burros...- Saitou ria sem parar.

Yumi precisava inventar algo para desfazer aquela má impressão que causara. Saitou não poderia espalhar aquela história pelo reino. Mas o quê faria...?

- Mil desculpas... – a sua voz tremia.

- Mil? Acho que me deve duas mil desculpas! – Saitou berrou com toda a força que tinha. – Uma rainha não pode agir dessa forma!

A rainha estava muito sem jeito, que mico pagava.

- O que posso fazer para que me perdoe?

Saitou ficou a pensar, como se já não soubesse o que ia pedir.

- Hum...Quero que me dê o garoto. Sabe qual, não é? Preciso dele no meu bosque!

É claro que Yumi sabia. Ele sempre pedia o garoto...Mas agora não tinha outra saída, precisava agradar o rei:

- Está bem, ele vai ser seu ajudante. Mandarei que as fadas levem o garoto até o seu bosque.

Saitou deu uma tragada no cigarro e sorriu. Era tudo o que queria, mais uma pessoas lhe obedecendo.  
Entretanto, teve pena de Yumi. Ela estava com um ar tão triste que Saitou se arrependeu do encanto que fizera: uma verdadeira rainha, como ela, apaixonar-se por aquele burro múmia.  
Yumi encolheu-se num canto da cama, deu um leve suspiro e adormeceu.  
Aproveitando o sono de Yumi, Saitou chamou Yahiko. O duende apareceu em segundos:

- Mas ainda não pinguei as gotas em Sanosuke...- disse Yahiko.  
- Vamos, Yahiko! Desfaça seu feitiço. Tire essa cabeça de burro do homem!

Quanto a Yumi, eu mesmo colocarei um pouco do antídoto em seus olhos.- E, aproximando-se da rainha, colocou algumas gostas sobre as pálpebras, dizendo:

"Amor-perfeito,  
amor malfeito:  
que esse encantamento  
seja desfeito!"

Yahiko bem que queria deixar Shishio com aquela cabeça de burro, mas ordens eram ordens. Ao partir, deu apenas um estalo de dedo e a cabeça de Shishio voltou ao normal.

Shishio acordou e primeiro e levou um susto. O que estava fazendo naquele lugar? Como tinha ido parar ali? Onde estava o resto do Juppongatana?  
Muito sem jeito, Shishio levantou-se da cama de flores e partiu à procura do seu bando.

"Estranho! Sonhei que uma rainha muito bonita estava apaixonada por mim e que suas fadas cumpriam todos os meus desejos. Mais esquisito ainda é que eu era um burro...vai ver foi um sonho meio maluco, mas aquela rainha...nossa! Era muito boazuda!", pensou enquanto procurava a saída naquele emaranhado de árvores.

Saitou elogiou o trabalho de Yahiko:

- Muito bem! O homem já partiu. Agora vamos ver como é que Yumi se comporta.

A rainha acordou muito assustada.

- Saitou...

- Sim?

- Por onde você andou? Tive um pesadelo maluco! Sonhei que estava apaixonada por um homem com cabeça de burro toda enfaixada! Isso não é terrível? Já imaginou uma nobre rainha como eu, apaixonada por um traste assim?

- Foi só um sonho, Yumi...- Saitou a tranqüilizou. – Anime-se! Amanhã é dia de festa. Vamos dançar muito no baile de casamento de Aoshi e Misao.

- Nossa! Nem me lembrava mais...

- Mas para que os outros dois casais sejam felizes na mesma festa, preciso arrumar umas coisas ainda...- Saitou acendeu outro cigarro.

Yumi quis que Saitou lhe contasse que história era aquela de outros casais felizes.

- Quero saber tudo! – dizia, com ar de fofoca.

Saitou contou toda a história dos jovens casais de namorados e do erro de Yahiko.

- E tudo isso aconteceu enquanto eu dormia? Que piii(Censurado)

Yumi acompanhou Saitou até o local onde os casais estavam adormecidos. Queria ver Yahiko desfazendo o encanto. Ela adorava finais felizes.  
Yahiko foi à frente. Tinha de agir depressa, pois o dia já clareava. Assim que viu os jovens, avisou Saitou e Yumi. Os casais ainda dormiam sobre a grama úmida, do jeito que ele os deixara.  
O duende agachou-se ao lado de Sano e, embora contrariado, derramou algumas gotas do antídoto.

- Pronto, Saitou. Os olhos desencantados num segundo! – e, disse as palavras:

"Amor perfeito,  
amor malfeito:  
que esse encanto  
seja desfeito"

Os três se esconderam atrás de um grande arbusto florido que Yumi criará com seus poderes. Iam esperar ali até que os quatro acordassem. Para a surpresa dos três, justamente no local onde os jovens dormiam, surgem o príncipe Aoshi, sua noiva a princesa Misao, o velho Guensai e alguns caçadores.  
Eles haviam saído bem cedo para uma caçada no bosque, e seus cães farejadores acabaram guiando o grupo até aquela clareira. Os jovens casais acordaram sobressaltados com os latidos dos cães de caça.  
Guensai não acreditava no que via. O que sua filha Megumi estava fazendo ali dormindo abraçada a Sanosuke? E quanto a Kaoru e Kenshin que dormiam da mesma forma?

- O que significa isso? – ele quis saber.

O príncipe Aoshi lembrou-se:

- Hoje é o dia em que Megumi vai lhe dar a resposta, certo?  
Guensai concordou. Certamente sua filha decidira casar-se com Kenshin e por isso estavam ali os quatro dando uma "despedida de solteiro".

Os jovens, sonolentos, não sabiam o que dizer;

- Pobrezinhos, devem estar muito cansados, por que não conversam no castelo? – Sugeriu gentilmente a princesa Misao.

- Você tem razão minha querida, aqui não é lugar apropriado para uma conversa dessas. – Concordou o príncipe Aoshi.

Assim, o grupo voltou ao castelo do príncipe Aoshi. Depois de um delicioso café da manhã, a princesa Misao encaminhou as duas jovens ao seus aposentos para trocarem de roupa e se arrumassem, os mesmo fez o príncipe Aoshi com os dois rapazes.  
Sendo muito curiosos, a rainha Yumi, o rei Saitou e de bicão o duende Yahiko apareceram no castelo e ficaram escondidos atrás do trono real do príncipe Aoshi que, imponente, aguardava os jovens.

- Chá meu príncipe? – a princesa Misao lhe estendeu uma fina xícara.

- Muito obrigada minha noiva. – diz Aoshi pegando a xícara.

- Eu queria muito que Kaoru se casa-se com Kenshin, invés de Megumi. – a princesa Misao arrumava a coroa de Aoshi.

- Não posso fazer nada Misao, quem escolheu, foi o senhor Guensai e sendo o pai, Megumi lhe deve obediência.

- Mas sabes muito bem que o meu casamento com ti, foi escolhido por meu pai também. – Misao diz passando a mão no rosto de Aoshi.

- Mais tivemos sorte de sermos apaixonados um pelo outro, minha querida. – o príncipe abraçou sua noiva.

- Mais antes, nem me dava bola, né fofinho?

- Sabes como eu era frio meu bem.

- Há, há, há, se sei! – Os dois entram nunca risada.

- Ai, ai, ai! – Suspirou Yumi.

-O que foi Yumi? Algo lhe preocupa?

- Sabe o que é Saitou, eu também queira arrumar um marido para mim.

- Se quiseres, chamo aquele burro múmia queimada! – Yahiko deu uma risada maliciosa.

- Faça isso que arranco-te as pernas meu caro. – Fuzilou com um olhar a rainha das fadas para cima de Yahiko.

- Humm...sabes que eu conheço um bom partido? – Saitou murmurou dando uma tragada nos seu cigarro.  
- Quem? – Indagou Yumi e Yahiko juntos.

- Eu. – Saitou disse sem emoção.

- Você...mais os duendes e as fadas nunca se deram bem! – Yumi fechou o punho.

- Uma boa hora de selarmos a paz. – Saitou disse.

- Você muito sexy com esse cabelo e tudo mais, mas você ia feder todo o meu reino florido e cheiroso. – Yumi faz pouco caso.

- Você tem razão, aquele cheiro de flores ia me enjoar.

- Ei vocês, calem a boca! – sussurrou Yahiko. – os jovens já vão entrar!

O cara da trombeta anuncia a entrada de Megumi e seu pai, logo entra Kaoru e seu pai Dr.Lesten, depois Sanosuke e sua mãe Sayô(Sacanagem...) e depois Kenshin e o sue pai Seijuurou Hiko.

- Sejam bem vindos, nobres famílias. – Começou o príncipe Aoshi. – Saberemos agora a decisão da senhorita Megumi ao caso já de conhecimento geral. Mas primeiro quero saber o que o senhor Sanosuke fazia com a senhorita Megumi no bosque.

Sano contou o plano forjado por ele e Megumi. Aproximando-se de Aoshi, ele declarou:

- Nós nos amamos muito, alteza. Queremos nos casar!  
Megumi ficou muito feliz. Certamente ela havia sonhado que Sano estava apaixonado por Kaoru, ela sabia que o crista de galo somente amava ela.

- Isso mesmo alteza! Me casarei com Sano e pronto!

Aoshi ficou furioso com a desobediência de Megumi.

- Acho melhor que se cumpra a lei! – Disse com uma voz fria.

- Querido! Não faça isso! – Misao tentou argumentar.

- Fique fora disse Misao. – Aoshi disse com expressão fria.

- Esse cara é um piii(Censurado) – Saitou disse tremendo de raiva.  
- Calma Saitou! – Yumi segurava-o com a ajuda de Yahiko.

Kenshin pediu licença ao príncipe que ouvisse a sua explicação:

- Kaoru contou-me sobre o plano de figa dos dois, e eu, fui atrás deles...Só que...em meio de toda a confusão que se passou, meus sentimentos guardados pela Kaoru ressurgiram das entranhas do meu coração, percebi que a magoa que guardei dela, havia passado e que eu nunca amei Megumi. Disse que me casaria com ela, mais na verdade eu estava tentando esconder o que sentia de verdade por Kaoru.

A princesa Misao interveio, afinal, sabia o que tinha acontecido para que Kenshin declarar que se casaria com Megumi. Tinha que contar o ocorrido para salvar a pele do primo e melhor amigo.

- Foi a duas semanas passadas. – começou – Como todos sabem, naquele tempo, Kenshin e Kaoru eram namorados e se amavam muito, mas um pintor, amigo de Kaoru lhe beijou a força, Kenshin viu tudo e pensou que ela estava lhe traindo, quando sacou sua Sakabatou, Kaoru disse que se ele ferisse o pintor nunca mais falaria com ele. – Misao parou por um estante.

- Nossa, que bagunça! – Yumi estava sem entender nada.

- Acho que aquelas flores todas diminuíram seu cérebro. – Debochou Yahiko.  
Yumi lhe deu um soco na cabeça, fazendo o duende ir ao chão(eles estavam flutuando)

- Você precisa ensinar boas maneiras aos seus ajudantes Saitou.

- Hum... – Ele fez pouco caso e deu mais uma tragada no cigarro.

- Logo, Kenshin pensou que realmente Kaoru lhe traiu e ficou com o coração partido. – terminou a princesa

- Agora tudo me faz sentido. – disse Aoshi – Mas não justifica que Megumi desobedeça o pai.

- Quero me casar com Kaoru alteza, não Megumi, ela é uma boa amiga. Somente isso o que sinto por ela, já Kaoru é o amor da minha vida, e se não fosse minha prima Ter contado essa parte da história, não saberia que foi tudo um engano.  
Kaoru ficou radiante. Era com Kenshin que se casaria.  
Tivera um pesadelo horrível. Sonhara que Sano também estava apaixonado por ela.  
O velho Guensai ficou feliz. Não queria que sua filha morresse, e, agora que Kenshin tinha outra noiva, nada impedia o casamento de Megumi com Sanosuke.

- Já que tudo foi esclarecido e, enfim, entramos em um acordo eu retiro a pena de morte de Megumi.

Todos aplaudiram a decisão do príncipe, finalmente tudo voltaria ao normal no reino.

- Eu tive um excelente idéia meu noivo, o que acha de fazermos um casamento triplo e uma só festa para comemorar?

- Excelente idéia minha princesa, que assim seja. – Aoshi beijou a mão de sua noiva.

- Sim, uma festa onde o amor não é um sonho, mas realidade!

Completou Kaoru, abraçada a Kenshin.  
Saitou, Yumi e Yahiko tinham ouvido tudo atentamente e estavam muito contentes com o final daquela história maluca. Yumi não parou de elogiar Saitou.

- Eles devem essa felicidade a você! – Yumi deu um tapa nas costas de Saitou.  
Saitou olhou para Yahiko. Por pouco ele não estragava tudo.  
Yahiko dava muitas gargalhadas, foi a melhor coisa que ele já havia feito.

- Irei dar uma festa no meu reino comemorando o casamento dos três. Você e suas súditas são bem-vindas Yumi. – Exclamou Saitou.

Saitou chamou a atenção de Yahiko, que ria tanto que já quase era audível para os humanos ali presentes. Tinham uma porção de coisas para fazer. Um festa levava tempo até se programada.. Mesmo ele sendo um rei e Yumi uma rainha.

- Vida próspera aos noivos! Que sejam muitos felizes. – Yumi balançou sua varinha mágica.

A cerimônia de casamento estava prestes a acontecer.  
Megumi e Kaoru estavam mais lindas do que nunca(Com vestido emprestados de Misao). Misao e Aoshi, vestidos com toda a pompa, aguardavam o início da cerimônia na companhia dos dois casais.

- Que história fantástica, a de vocês – disse o príncipe e a princesa sorrindo(Dá para imaginar o Aoshi sorrindo?)

- Ainda bem que tudo não passou de um sonho! – Suspiraram Kaoru e Megumi aliviadas.

Aoshi e Misao concordara, enquanto desciam para o grande salão de festas, onde todos os aguardavam.

Eu sei, você deve estar pensando...  
Um pesadelo? Fantasia? Imaginação?  
Estavam sonhando ou dormindo acordados?  
Tiveram um delírio iguais a do Enishin?  
Não se preocupe meu amigo e minha amiga  
Tudo não passou de um sonho inofensivo, um lindo  
Sonho de uma noite de verão.

A festa no reino do Saitou foi ótima, todos saíram satisfeitos e como diz o Goku: "Com o bucho cheio"  
A rainha Yumi sai com suas fadas e disse para elas irem na frente, queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Por mais que não quisesse, estava querendo ver como era realmente o rosto do burro, ela estava muito curiosa. Decidiu então usar sua mágica e se tornou bem grande e com uma roupa extravagante(O famoso quimono da Yumi)  
Saiu pelo bosque com esperança de achar o burro múmia queimado.

- Ser um pouco humana até que é legal! Eu tenho certeza que ele ainda está por aqui!  
Shishio não encontrava os companheiros do Juppongatana.

- Aqueles piii(censurado), pelo menos aquela bicha louca da Kamatari também se mandou. – Shishio senta numa pedra. De repente sente alguém se aproximando.

- Quem está ai? – Ele disse.

- Senhor Shishio... – Sai de dentro do bosque uma mulher muito bonita que enfeitiça Shishio.

- Já nos conhecemos? – Ele diz com um olhar sensual.

- Sim, mais acho que não lembras. – Disse a rainha das fadas se aproximando de Shishio.

- Eu tive um sonho com você, agora me lembro, mas estava com cabeça de burro.

- Acho que você fica bem melhor com essa cabeça... – Yumi passa a mão no rosto de Shishio.

- Então não foi um sonho? Você é a rainha das fadas? – Shishio debochou.

- Sou sim, duvidas? Queres uma prova?

- Só se for agora... – Shishio agarrou Yumi pela cintura. Ela tirou de dentro do quimono uma varinha de cristal e balançou ela três vezes. Quando Shishio se deu conta, estava na mesma cama florida do sonho e Yumi estava ao em cima dele.

- O que queres agora senhor Shishio? – Yumi passou a mão no peito dele.

- Você... – Shishio a despiu. – Logo a cortina de hera fecha para dar mais privacidade ao casal. Mais não longe da li pudesse ver uma fumaça vinda de um cigarro.

- Essa Yumi... – Saitou riu. – Mais agora tem uma senhora chamada Tomoe que mora longe aqui...ela me espera. Com um estalar de dedos Saitou desaparece deixando para trás um pote de cristal com um liquido dentro, tinha um rotulo com letras de ouro: "Amor-perfeito"

Então? Querem provar? 


End file.
